marvelherouniversefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Tormented Sufferer
ha ha now you blocked! what ya gonna do? :Wait for the block to expire. Nothing much. Also waiting for the reply on your talk page on Devil May Cry wiki. :*P/S: Even if you block my account, I can still edit anonymously, because I use a proxy, so my IP can change frequently. —"I can feel the thought of so many people being etched into me...so many voices...so much pain...please don't forget me. This is my voice...my memory...my pain..."—Reika Kuze August 4, 2013 (UTC) no one likes you trommented :Hello, Cloud-san, we have not met for some time. Please forgive my rudeness, but I would like to go straight to the points that I may express. First, I am no longer involved in your works, and certainly would I not be interested in taking part of it now, seeing that you have contacted me. Second, I would like to have a question. It is that whether if you are from East Asia? Were I to hazard a guess, I would say that Cloud-san is from America. Certainly it is not that I am racist or similar; it is simply that I am interested in the matter. Third, I would like to have another question. It is about your current age and level of education. Please forgive my rudeness for making such a baseless guess, but I think that you are about eleven years of age, in the last years of primary education. Once again, my apologies for such guesses. :Cloud-san, I would like to sincerely thank you for contacting this humble user after such a long time. ―《黒の千本桜》（お連絡する）［2014年06月21日・03:59］ Shut up stop calling me cloud san - Cloud29387 :My apologies, Cloud-kun. I believe you do not intent to say that I should refer to you without honorifics? As I see it, the relationship between I and you have yet to be close enough so you can be referred to by yobi-sute (呼び捨て). ―《黒の千本桜》（連絡する）［2014年10月06日・07:20］ I don't know what the hell you mean but you can shut up you galatic freak :I have seen and taken consideration of your point. ―《黒の千本桜》（連絡する）［2014年10月11日・17:19］ :*P/S: However, I would like to know what does「galactic freak」means. I would like for you to stop acting a like a fricking weirdo :I would like to see in which way am I strange. Again, please forgive if this Asian person is not acting in correct Western manners. ―《黄泉桜》（連絡する）［2014年10月13日・16:05］ your asian? :Yes, I am Asian. To be exact, I am from the Eastern half of Asia, but not Japan, China or Korea (South and North). I simply am prided of my East Asian heritage. ―《黄泉桜》（連絡する）［2014年10月15日・15:54］ ookkkkkk? Who the heck are you :我はただのアジア人の少年だ。 :I am just a normal Asian teenage boy. ―《黄泉桜》（連絡する）［2014年10月16日・15:53］ sorry for taking so long to reply ive had a busy week but why were trying to start a fight with me 2 years ago? :It was because I felt a good interest in your attitude on Devil May Cry wiki. That is all. Of course, to take part in administrators' work and actually interfere with it, it was not a good course of action. ―《黄泉桜》（連絡する）［2014年10月23日・08:42］ so your apologizing? :Not really. I was just interested in a different approach, as a more pacifistic Asian person. ―《黄泉桜》（連絡する）［2014年10月24日・15:11］ -_- what do you want from me exactly :I have forgotten what I wanted. ―《黄泉桜》（連絡する）［2014年10月26日・15:04］ so leave me alone? :I have been wanting to do so. Shall we part ways then? ―《黄泉桜》（連絡する）［2014年10月29日・11:09］ yes and i could use some help on this wiki would you like to help? :My apologies, but it is a difficult task for me to complete. ―《黄泉桜》（連絡する）［2014年10月30日・05:13］ what do you mean? Just make an article and go to the main page and vote on your favorite superhero :/ :I meant that I do not have enough knowledge in the Western entertainment. This is a strange field to me, and I do not watch any「Marvel」materials. ―《黄泉桜》（連絡する）［2014年10月31日・03:08］ do you know any superheros? all you have to do is know about the superhero and just put the information on the article and then BAM! you made a marvel superhero article :Unfortunately, I have to say that such a thing is too difficult. ―《黄泉桜》（連絡する）［2014年11月01日・18:38］ -_- did you see the movie guardians of the galaxy? :Can you tell me what「Guardians of the Galaxy」is? :As I said, Western superheroes are out of my range of knowledge. If you ask me about some Eastern (primarily Japanese) heroes, anti-heroes or superpower users and such, I can introduce a fair amount of them in anime and manga. Outside of East Asia, it is out of my field. My apologies. ―《黄泉桜》（連絡する）［2014年11月04日・15:48］ do you know who rocket raccoon or drax is? or she hulk? :I am sorry. ―《黄泉桜》（連絡する）［2014年11月05日・11:28］ ? :It means that I do not know any of them, as an apology. ―《黄泉桜》（連絡する）［2014年11月06日・08:41］ who do you know? :Japanese characters, as I have said. :::"If you ask me about some Eastern (primarily Japanese) heroes, anti-heroes or superpower users and such, I can introduce a fair amount of them in anime and manga." :If I'm not mistaken, then Cloud-san, you also know「Dragon Balls」, do you not? That, originally is a manga before being adapted into an anime that you watch. If you want to have an example of my knowledge, then I would list out some, in the following: *《Dual Blade》user Kirito/Kirigaya Kazuto and his girlfriend/wife, partner in combat Asuna/Yuuki Asuna (「Sword Art Online」) *The Necromancer with the ability to alter reality through her voice, Eucliwood Hellscythe (「Kore wa Zombie Desu Ka?」) *High school girl, also a user of the Kata-basami (scissor sword), Matoi Ryuuko (「Kill La Kill」) *A renowned lolicon, Satomi Rentarou and his harem full of loli (approx. 10 years old), such as Aihara Enju, Tina Sprout, etc. (「Black Bullet」) *Itsuka Shidou and his harem, which has a very famous loli, Yoshino (「Date a Live」) *Tateyama Ayano, Kido Tsubomi, Seto Kousuke, Kano Shuuya, Kozakura Mari and the fellow Mekakushi-Dan members (「Kagerou Project」, or the anime adaptation「Mekakucity Actors」) *The infamous yandere in all history, Gasai Yuno and her useless boyfriend, but later becomes the god of Time-Space Amano Yukiteru (「Mirai Nikki」) :There are many more that I can list out. ―《黄泉桜》（連絡する）［2014年11月07日・11:15］ Alright so make a blade article then :Can I ask who is「Blade」? I should have expanded that I only know about characters in anime, manga and Japanese media. This is not limited to Japanese characters; however, it is difficult to write about a Japanese character if he is not in the Japanese media. ―《黄泉桜》（連絡する）［2014年11月08日・08:21］ ugh, well do you atleast know ghost rider? :I am sorry to say that I do not. ―《黄泉桜》（連絡する）［2014年11月11日・15:27］ do you know any MARVEL superhero? :Please refer to what I have said above. ―《黄泉桜》（連絡する）［2014年11月12日・11:12］ those aren't marvel superheros :What I wanted to say was this: ::"Can you tell me what「Guardians of the Galaxy」is? ::As I said, Western superheroes are out of my range of knowledge. If you ask me about some Eastern (primarily Japanese) heroes, anti-heroes or superpower users and such, I can introduce a fair amount of them in anime and manga. Outside of East Asia, it is out of my field. My apologies." : ―《黄泉桜》（連絡する）［2014年11月13日・07:12］ its a new superhero movie :Again, what I meant was: ::"As I said, Western superheroes are out of my range of knowledge. If you ask me about some Eastern (primarily Japanese) heroes, anti-heroes or superpower users and such, I can introduce a fair amount of them in anime and manga. Outside of East Asia, it is out of my field. My apologies." : ―《黄泉桜》（連絡する）［2014年11月17日・07:22］ I don't know any marvel Japanese heros :My point was different. I said I do not know anything out of Asia, which in itself includes Marvel. Please look at this: *I know about Western heroes in Japanese media. *I do not know about Japanese heroes in Western media (in this case, Marvel). : ―《黄泉桜》（連絡する）［2014年11月19日・03:25］ try to learn about some? :No thanks. Now, may I take my leave then? : ―《黄泉桜》（連絡する）［2014年11月20日・05:36］ well I need help on this wiki :( but I guess so :では、さらば。 :(Then, farewell). : ―《黄泉桜》（連絡する）［2014年11月21日・15:46］ wow well I needed help dude?